Total Drama Prison
by GhostTaco
Summary: Our lovely host, Chris is back and this time the drama is not the only thing new! Meet nine new contestants with a weird twist. Also the old contestants as well... not Zeke though but still. R&R and DISCLAIMER: I do not own the most awesome cartoon ever.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Prison

A man walked down an abandoned prison, with cameras and microphones. He looked mean and cold and heartless but was also sane and liked torture. So thats why Chris McLean was on the island. Making a new season for Total Drama. Chef, who was cooking food and clipping toenails, went up to Chris. "Yo Prissy boy! Why are you doing another season of this crappy show?" Chef asked gruffly. Chris shook his, "Not crappy, just happy." Chef rolled his eyes as he already knew where this was going. " I'm doing this because i care for those teens…...And my ratings." Chris said nonchalantly.

Chris went back to looking at the applicants for the new season:

Michael Lee: Hey, sup Chris, I wanted to be on the show earlier but someone burned my app. for first season…In front of me. And laughed. Anyway please let me be on the show if you make another season.

V: I'm warning you, I don't talk to anybody and i'm shy, except for my friend Michael and he's the coolest friend ever but he doesn't know that i'm applying to a season of your show. Please! Let me on so i could be popular at my school, or have new friends cause i really don't want all the attention.

Chris chuckled at the first two and the rest he bawled with laughter.

Looking at the camera, wiping a tear away, he spoke with bits of laughter.

"Welcome….*chuckles*...to a new season of total drama. There will be love or hate! sweetness or bitterness! But in the end be ready for: Total…Drama…Prison!

A/N: Whats people and here i am once again with another story.

Crowed: You started other stories that you didn't finished!

Me: Yes and i'm sorry but keep in mind i was younger and stupid. Now i'm older and more stupid but i promise i will continue this story if i have support. Please read and review, and the disclaimer will be put in the summary. Soooo, Shadow is out!

Ps: I know this is short but hey what can you do?


	2. A TOTAL amount of people and drama

Total Drama Prison

 _Morning time, Nanano Island._

Chris stood at the dock of the island. Groaning and checking his watch, he pulled out his phone and dialed chef's number. "Yo, where are those kids?" He asked angrily. His phone shook as Chef angrily yelled backed some words of his own. Just as it looked like they were going to have WW3, a boat came into view.

"Let's meet our first contestant: Gwen!"

A girl who was wearing her usual outfit came off the boat and groaned. "I thought I was done with this series and seeing your face, McLean." Gwen walked past Chris, stomping on his foot in the process, and sat down in a seat that had her name on it. She rubbed her head with both of her hands and asked was there more coming, in which he replied yes.

Another boat came and when Chris saw who it was, his face darkened.

"Duncan, everybody." He said putting no feeling in the greeting.

Duncan went over where Gwen was and smiled at her but stopped when he saw her glare at him. He scratched his head but forgot about it and spoke to Chris.

"Chris, man how long has it been since I was in prison?"

"Just seven months"

The next boat came and the person who came out was Heather, who did and said nothing as she walked to her chair and sat. After her was…Courtney.

"Courtney! My feisty gal!" Chris said as he jabbed the air quickly with his fingers. Courtney was on the phone with one of her lawyers. "What do you mean he OWNS me?!" Courtney screeched into the phone before hanging up and throwing the phone in the water. She glared at Chris and her cast mates.

"How do you own us?" Duncan asked. Chris didn't answer him as the next boat came. A scrawny person came off the boat and went to Chris. "Cody, wassup man!"

"I feel like wining a million dollars!" Cody replied squeakily.

"Dude, no you don't." Chris said nodding his head.

The boy was confused. "Why!" Cody asked.

The sneaky host smiled evilly, "you'll see!" was all that Chris said. A boat sped past the dock and a purple haired girl came out flying towards Cody. "Siurra git oof I ace." Cody struggled to get his number 1 fan and cast mate off him.

"YAY! CODY WE'RE ON TV AGAIN. WITH EACH OTHER AHHHHHHHHHHH. OMGG." Sierra exclaim loudly as the other cast members had to cover their ears. Chris, who was smiling, wasn't affected like the rest was.

"Ahhh," Chris sighed as he took out earplugs. "You gotta love earplugs."

Another boat passed and it was a girl with glasses who got on the dock. Beth went over to her chair and relaxed.

"Hi Beth." Chris greeted the Wannabe as he handed her a letter.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Your medicine for se-"Chris started but Beth interrupted him. "I know what it is now."

 _30 minutes later_

Justin boat came in last as he walked out on the dock and into his seat. Everyone thought that the boats were done but Chris told them to sit.

Duncan protested as the rest did too.

"Hey I haven't eaten since I woke up on that boat and I will kill for food!" Duncan exclaim. Chris just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'll just tell the new contestants that they're the final nine!" Chris yelled. Most of everybody that heard this believed him and sat back down but the others were skeptical.

Courtney went up to Chris and poked his chest. "You can't afford to do that!" She said as he pushed her away.

"I can and I will. Now shut up!" He exclaim as a dark boat came. The person on there was distracted and yelling some words in Spanish.

"Perra!" The person yelled causing Alejaundro to gasp.

"Meet Luis, a Mexican and a sailor. Meet your new cast mates bro!" Chris frowned as Luis was playing his system.

Snapping his fingers, Chris took the game system and threw in the water with a nice splash.

Luis, with a look of horror, was now staring at his new cast mates with curiosity in his eyes. "I made it on the show?" He asked looking at Chris with a half angry look. The show host nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, whoop when your friends get here."

Just as he said that, a row boat came with five people in it."CHRISSSS!" A shrill voice screamed.

A girl, with pink dye on the tip of her long brunette hair, climbed on the pier and tackled him, football style! She was soon picked up by a guy (that was in the same boat as her) and was carried to her seat.

"Hazel …..and Jack….. Everyone." A dazed Chris said. A girl with violet colored hair (dark purple dye, not like Sierra's) walked past Chris and went to her seat.

"V everyone!"

V just waved and looked away. Leshauna bumped Gwen with her elbow and whispered, "I bet you she will be eliminated before the merge." Gwen nodded in agreement. Luis looked and saw no more boats.

"Where are the others?" Duncan asked. "You said there was nine of them." He said with a shrugged of his shoulders. Chris looked up and saw the jumbo jet fly over them and three people was kicked out, falling through the sky.

"There they are!" He said pointing to the figures as they were screaming in the sky.

"Sergio, Devon, and…" He was cut off by Luis.

"Michael!"

 **Shadow: Thanks for the reviews and for the person who name I can't remember, thanks. I will put a poll out soon but to all that took the time out to read my story, thanks. Peace!1!**


	3. Teams and kinda dreams?

Total drama prison

 _Afternoon time, Nanano Island_

* * *

(Confessionals)

Michael: My first day and I get thrown out of an airplane. *Shakes* I want to go home now.

Heather: Ohhhh! New prey to mess with, I should try to get the two weak ones.

Lindsay: I'm sooo happy we got new people, I wonder who will be on my team.

End confessionals)

* * *

Michael and the rest of the newbies were sitting across from the others, who were glaring, waving, and not caring. Cake was trying to flirt with Alejaundro, while Michael was looking at his shoes.

"Ok, guys listen up! The producers wanted me to tell you guys that it will be a bigger win." Chris revealed. The older contestants gasped as he said that. The host grinned to this.

"Also new things will be added, like double and triple eliminations, special bonuses for the winners of challenges, and so much more," The host finished and went to the newbies.

"Also three of you lucky newbies will be able to pick your team mates." Michael looked in to the thought of his own team and knew it wouldn't happen. Chef came into the room, which was a lunchroom for prisoners, and set down a hat full of the new contestants' names.

"If Chef here pulls your name out, you're a team leader!" Chris explained. The small group nodded as Chef rummaged his hand through the top hat.

* * *

(Confessional)

Chris: *Snickers* Yeah, we made sure we didn't repeat the names of a certain trio of buds.

(End confessional)

* * *

Chef pulled out three tiny slips of paper out.

"Our first team leader is….SERGIO!" Chris announced.

Sergio, who was staring into space, now had jumped up and went to the number one where Chris pointed.

"The second person to be leader is Luis! Go be number two next to serg." Everybody was worried about the last slip. Michael was sweating bullets; V looked like she was about to pass out, Devon was less interested but was intrigued. Chris pointed to the old cast.

"I want three hands up to guess who will be the last leader, Guess right and you get to be on their team before they officially pick. Also you have to whisper it." The sadistic host smiled evilly as he knew none of them would know guess. Three hands shot up, and more.

"I know!"

"Pick me!"

"Lindsay put your hand down, you don't even know you're boyfriend's name!"

"LINDSAY, GWEN, AND COURTNEY. Answer way so we can start a challenge today!"

All three whispered the name of their choice, even Lindsay although she messed the name up.

"Now the last team leader is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MICHAEL!" The host watched as the poor boy fainted.

As soon as Michael woke up, he went straight pass Chef and marched up to Chris and had a very good choice of words but stop when he saw the host frowning.

"Uhhh…"

"Your new teammates made me like this, apparently all three of them somehow knew it was you so there you go,". Chris said, while glaring at the trio of girls."Also, you have to pick the opposite gender too."

* * *

(Confessionals)

Courtney: How lucky can three people get. I count that as unlucky. I'm stuck with Linsiot, a pale vamp, and a dork.

Lindsay: YAY, I guess Mica right!

Gwen: Wow…

(End confessionals)

* * *

"Michael you can choose another person, but it have to be a guy."

Michael looked at the group and gulped, and pointed to Cody, who looked shocked. Cody went to the shy leader team. Next was Luis, who picked Beth. The small pudgy girl squealed and to him.

* * *

(Confessionals)

Luis: I may have picked the wrong person, well better than Izzy.

Beth: Oh wow, first to get picked before Heather!

(End confessionals)

* * *

Sergio picked Eva and the buff jockette smirked at the others. V shift her feet back and forth. Hazel was wondering who was going to pick her. Michael wanted his best friend but his almost like sister was first. So he picked the small non talker, V.

"TV come here." Michael called out to the girl. apparently some people were confused but when V stepped up, they got even more confuse.

"I call her TV sometimes." Was all Michael said. Luis chose DJ who high fived him, Sergio picked Leshawna, then it was back to Michael.

"I pick Harold, dude i need your mad skills."Michael said, surprising everyone. Including Harold.

* * *

(Confessional)

* * *

Michael: I know, I know but i really do him and gonna be smart about this.

* * *

Heather: Wow not even trying to win, I hope i don't get stuck with that team.

* * *

Courtney: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

Gwen: Well looks like i know who I'm voting off tonight. If we lose I mean.

* * *

(End confessionals)

* * *

After that, Luis picked Bridgette, Sergio had Owen. Michael went and got Izzy.

"Whoo, yeahhhhhhhhh...Awesome!1!" Izzy exclaim as she swung on a light fixture. She landed next to Gwen and bowed.


End file.
